The Worker's Liberation Movement
The Workers Liberation Movement ''(formerly The Worker's Party)'' was one of the six original parties of the Democraciv subreddit. The party, founded by u/doctor-clockwork, focuses on seizing the means of production for the proletariat and destroying the bourgeoisie. They are inspired by Communist party and endorse the Order ideology. The WLM adopted a "politburo" structure of leadership. Accordingly all decisions are taken democratically within the party, the role of "representative" serves organisational and PR purposes. The WLM merged with Party Ad Astra to become The Space Communists Political Platform In a post by u/darthspectrum, their political platform was laid out as such: * It is of absolute importance that our civilization adopts Communism, also known as Order. All other concerns are secondary to this. * It is our belief that a powerful and proactive military is necessary to preserving the freedom of our people and ensuring our neighbors do not adopt poisonous ideologies. * It is our moral obligation to help spread Order around the world, through the means of cultural enlightenment and military intervention. To leave people as capitalist slaves is horrendous. * The trifecta of victory conditions advanced by Order are Cultural victories, Science victories, and Domination victories. Positioning our civilization to pursue victory in these three conditions is of absolute importance. * The industrial might of our nation is the most important manner of ensuring the liberty of the people. 5-turn plans will be regularly updated to ensure that our civilization is heavily focused on industrializing and production maximization. * To prepare our society for the eventual flowering of personal liberty that is the order ideology, we must nurture it. As of such, we seek a diverse platform of growth and prosperity. Prior to the industrial era when we can truly blossom, we shall position ourselves as a peaceful, growth, science and production focused civilization. Many parties propose excellent ideals for the early growth of our country, and we are excited to work with anyone who wants to bring prosperity to our nation. * We want to go wide to spread the revolution without however neglecting science and production, thus elements of tall will be pursued on an equal footing to wide. * Upon entering the Industrial era, industrialization and military expansion shall become our main priority. When our flower of communism finally blossoms, it shall bear a great fruit of liberty that we must spread across the world. We shall conquer those who squalor under the oppressive ideologies of Autocracy and ‘Freedom’, bringing them liberty. * Considering some cities will be taken which are unsustainable to the happiness of our nation, the citizens of those cities shall be relocated to working camps where they can toil in luxury for the glory of our nation. * An intelligent government will pay close attention to the religious needs of it's people, and will perhaps take action for the sake of unity, or the sake of the people's happiness (spreading pagodas or the such), but that faith generation is not a priority. * Religion? We recognize the benefits it can have. But we will not needlessly spread it or invest production into it past the point of beneficial return. The point of religion is to benefit the people, and we will try to maximize the benefit we receive from it. But building shrines and temples in all of our cities and religious wonders just to pump religion into other countries? A waste of production for little return. * Culture? We want to generate a lot of culture. And one will when they create a highly-productive empire. Our early game choices are flexible, as the great communist revolution is welcome to all societies. It is our desire to help our nation grow as strong as possible in order to bear the great fruit of liberty, so we generally support smart social policy choices, such as tradition or liberty, and commerce or rationalism. * We are indifferent to the plight of city-states most of the time. We recognize the uses that they have, and will pursue intelligent choices such as: Moderate early game worker stealing. Annexing city states via diplomatic marriage or war if it seems fruitful. Allying with city-states to secure strategic resources of critical importance. Leadership No leadership was decided for The Workers Liberation Movement, at first, as such the party was lead ad hoc by its founder, /u/doctor-clockwork On August 2, 2016, after choosing a politburo like form of leadership, rather than an iron fist above, elections for the role of representative were opened. Two days later on August 4th, 2016, u/blueberryzoot was chosen as the first acting representative for the Workers Liberation Movement of England. Membership The Worker's Party currently has 0 members, accounting for 0% of the vote. Early Game Goals In a post by u/blueberryzoot, the WLM early goals were se out as such: WORKERS OF THE WORLD, UNITE! So said Marx in the Communist Manifesto, and so say we now at this crucial time. We, The Workers' Party, are here to ensure that the voices of all proletarians are heard! Today we lay out our early game plans in this official covenant, so that the members of /r/democraciv can understand our aims as a party. So here it is - The Workers' Party Early-game Manifesto Pledge! General Outline Our aim for the early game is to build up a strong core with the view for post-industrial expansion. We are not, however, opposed to earlier military expansion - lands that hold resources/wonders necessary for the betterment of the motherland shall be evaluated and, if deemed appropriate targets, liberated. Our strategy involves aiming to build certain wonders, forming strong infrastructure in each city and - naturally - adopting Order. Ancient - Classical Eras Exploration and discovery is key to the early game, which is why we must stress that a scout is the first thing produced in the capital, from turn 0. We have no strict build order at the moment, but intend to implement Five-Turn Plans as the game progresses. This will help our civilisation set production targets and keep organised, while maintaining enough flexibility to adapt to changes in our situation. Our starting Warrior will be used to free a worker from a city-state as early in the game as possible. We propose that a Tall build is most beneficial for the first few eras of the game. This is because we can keep focused on vital infrastructure to ensure our later domination will be easy and not marred by unhappiness problems. However, we do not have a fixed limit on how many cities to have - just that we do not go too wide to manage our happiness. We aim to have our National College by turn 100 latest (if standard speed). Medieval - Renaissance These eras will be dedicated to training a strong army in preparation for later expansion, as well as ensuring our core is ready for it - Five-Turn Plans will continue. In the late Renaissance it may prove prudent to liberate some of our neighbours, in which case our military shall do so. The majority of expansion shall come after the adoption of Order in the Industrial Era once factories have been built. Social Policies Tradition - the best policy tree for building a stable core. This will be necessary to prepare adequately for late game expansion. Rationalism - science is imperative to ensure our civilisation can reach unprecedented technological heights and achieve FULLY AUTOMATED LUXURY GAY SPACE COMMUNISM as soon as possible. Other - we may dip into the Patronage or Honour trees, but a concrete decision has not yet been reached. Wonders Several wonders are central to our early game strategy. Namely: Temple of Artemis - rushing for this early will help us build Longbowmen faster than Lenin's swift overthrow of the Provisional Government and grow larger than Mao's China. Furthermore, it gives a Great Engineer point, which will aid greatly in our production targets. Notre Dame - +10 happiness speaks for itself. Forbidden Palace - the +2 delegates will assist in ensuring Order is made to be the World Ideology, while the -10% unhappiness will keep us expanding with ease. Summary The Workers' Party's early game strategy is flexible enough to accomodate other playing styles and needs. We pledge to build a strong core with high production and field a large, experienced army, ready for world conquest. Our nation's early work will bear fruit once Order is adopted, allowing us to spread Communism to citizens everywhere! Thanks for reading comrades. Glory to the motherland! Election Results The Legislature In the first Legislative elections the WLM won three seats, with 26 Votes, worth 14.53% of total votes. The three legislators elected in accordance with the WLM list were: /u/darthspectrum, /u/ldnmarx, and /u/MasenkoEX. The Ministry In the first Ministerial elections the WLM ran one candidate: /u/3igg_e - who won a seat in the ministry. He gained the third most votes with 84 points Category:Political Party